


Colorblind

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [8]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Anxious!Jensen, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jensen's had a Bad Day, M/M, Office Sex, POV Jensen Ackles, Stripper!Jensen, Supportive!Jared, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a bad day. Jared makes it better. (Jensen POV)</p><p>**Your eyes are not deceiving you. This part has passed into the Explicit zone. Please be forewarned! :)<br/> </p><p>**Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; although there can possibly be spoilers/mentions of things that happened earlier in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Thank you to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai) and [aire_blair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair) for your quick betas and helpful suggestions. You ladies are awesome!

 

 

Jensen looked up at the ultra-modern glass and steel structure that rose like a crystal shard out of the ground in front of him. Even with sunglasses on, he had to shield his eyes from the early afternoon sun reflecting off its surface. High up there, sixty-seven floors up to be precise, was Jared’s office. He shifted his gaze over to a neighboring skyscraper; it wasn’t as tall, only fifty-eight stories, but it was just as immaculate as its new parent—it was J.T.P. Holdings’ latest acquisition; the deal had just closed this morning, sooner than expected.

Between Jared and his silent partner Misha, J.T.P. Holdings was making a name for itself around the world. It was just a matter of time before they picked up a few more buildings across North America, and quite possibly overseas at the rate they were going. Misha had had his eyes set on Paris for quite some time.

 _At least Jared is having a good day_ , Jensen thought to himself.

For Jensen, his day had started off nicely enough. He’d woken up to a round of passionate love-making with Jared, but after that…well, he should have known it was all going to go to hell in a handbasket once he’d spilled his steaming hot cup of coffee on himself and then, not five minutes later, he’d damn near electrocuted himself with the toaster. (Maybe he shouldn’t have stuck a knife in the thing without first unplugging it.)

Those things no one would know about. Even if they found out, shit happens, right?

But come to find out, Jensen should have taken the hint and gone back to bed when he’d had the chance…

Today was the second Tuesday of the month and Jensen had been due for a full body wax and hair cut at The Yellow Rose Day Spa in downtown Dallas; every dancer at Prime went there. It had all gone well, even the mani/pedi Jensen had opted for after his pain-laced morning. It wasn’t until Kim had been rinsing his hair (he’d also been due for his quarterly dye session today) that Jensen had known something was wrong. But by then, it had been too late. At the same time his eyes had widened in the mirror, his phone had gone off.

Jensen had tried to listen to his husband as he’d told him that the Padalecki Tower family had officially grown by one—they were now officially Padalecki _Towers_ …with an “s” at the end, a fact that Jared was very proud of—but Jensen had been too busy staring at himself in the mirror, cringing at what he was seeing (and quite possibly having an internal freak out as well). His gaze had flickered up to Kim who was chewing on her lip, sheer apology showing in her dark brown eyes.

“Five weeks?” he’d practically squeaked when Kim had told him how long it would be before it could be fixed. It was either that or risk damaging his hair. They could maybe do it in four; Jensen’s hair was healthy enough.

Kim had used the right color (#451). She’d even pulled the box out of the trash can to show Jensen. It hadn’t been her fault. Clearly, something on the factory end had gone wrong. But Kim had felt bad enough about it that she’d guaranteed the next six months of mani/pedis at no charge. Not that that would help Jensen right now, but he’d appreciated the thought.

And Jensen’s bad day wasn’t over yet.

He was presently hovering outside J.T.P. Holdings chewing on the inside of his cheek in indecision. Just in the couple minutes he’d been standing on the sidewalk debating on whether or not he was really going to do this, he’d already gotten disapproving looks from a few stiffly-dressed people entering and exiting the building.

Not everyone passing through the darkly-tinted doors knew who Jensen was, that he was married to one of the wealthiest and most accomplished men in the city. Then again, he didn’t quite look the part either. He looked more like a cross between Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_ , before Vivian got all glammed up, and a—Jensen grit his teeth— _twink_. Don’t get him wrong, Jensen didn’t have anything against them. He just wasn’t one of them…not anymore, not since the fiasco that was his first year of college when he’d first been free to experiment with his sexuality. Jared hadn’t known him back then, thank god. But Chris had, unfortunately.

He’d tried to get out of the impromptu luncheon that Jared had set up to celebrate this morning’s successful closing (the reason for Jared’s earlier phone call), but it hadn’t gone well. He wanted to be there for Jared, but he also didn’t want to be there…if that made sense. He looked at his watch. Thirty-seven minutes had passed since he’d hung up from Jared’s call…

 

“Jared, I can’t.” Jensen had lifted his eyes back to the brightly lit mirror in front of him and stared at his hair, but it wasn’t like he could magically change it back just by glaring at it.

“If you’re worried about what to wear, I’ve got one of your suits here at the office; the dry cleaners dropped it off with my things earlier. Not that I really care one way or another what you’re wearing. I’m sure you’re fine.”

Jensen had nearly burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter. No, he was not _fine_.

“Jare—” he’d tried again.

“Please…”

Jensen had literally felt the _eyes_. (Jared’s puppy dog eyes didn’t have to happen in person to have an effect on someone.)

 _Dammit_.

Jensen had given a long, reluctant half-sigh, half-groan, but he’d acquiesced like he’d known he would from the very beginning. If he didn’t go, he would feel more than a little guilty; Jared had done so much for him and his own career, including taking the stage a half dozen times. (The memories of Jared stripping down at Prime had had Jensen smiling to himself.) “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in…” He’d looked up at Kim in the mirror; she’d flashed two hands’ worth of fingers, then another five. “…twenty minutes or so, maybe a half hour.” He’d had to add a few extra minutes for the downtown traffic.

“Great! See you then. Love you.”

 

With one last glance upward, he took a calming breath, squared his shoulders, and pushed through the revolving doors. Jensen had a promise to keep and he wasn’t one to break his promises.

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket as he headed across the marble-tiled lobby and thumbed through it for his access card. Erica was working the reception desk and she gave Jensen a friendly smile and hello as he passed by on his way to the executive elevators. He didn’t miss the double-take she gave him. Yeah, this was going to be fun, excruciatingly so.

When he reached the elevators at the rear of the lobby, Jensen swiped his card in the reader and quickly stepped inside before the doors had fully opened. He turned around and leaned back against the railing. When the doors slid closed in front of him, his mirrored reflection looked back at him. He shook his head with a slight grimace.

Jensen hadn’t expected to have to attend a last-minute business luncheon today, hence the clothes he had on. He was dressed in ass-hugging, stone-washed denim jeans; there were frayed holes in both knees as well as one in the back just below his left ass cheek—and he was commando. _Hey, he just went for a waxing._ The ancient Duran Duran t-shirt he had on clung to him like a second skin. (It was possibly a size or two too small…it may or may not have been left over from the concert he attended more than a decade ago.) On his feet were his old, comfy Converse. The only thing missing to complete the _look_ were his old wire-rimmed glasses.

He scrubbed a hand through his hair as he looked away from the mirror and glanced up at the numbers above the door.

33…34…35…36…

Maybe Jared would be too excited about his new piece of real estate to notice the difference.

Fuck. Who was he kidding? Jared was super observant, especially when it came to all things pertaining to Jensen.

47…48…49…50…

Jensen tapped his fingers on the railing at his back. He should have just taken the risk and had Kim fix his hair. It would have meant getting here late, but anything was better than the bleach-blond man with full, pouty lips looking back at him… _cock-sucking_ lips he’d heard whispered on more than one occasion. His freshly-shaven face wasn’t helping either.

 _Damn_.

64…65…66…67… _Ping._

The elevator doors silently slid open and Jensen pursed his lips before gathering himself enough to step out onto the 67th floor. Jared’s office was at the northeast corner of the building; he claimed it was cooler on that side and he liked to watch the sunrise on the days he came in early enough to see it. It also happened to be the furthest office from the elevator.

Jensen bee-lined for that corner.

Of course, who else would he run into halfway there? Misha.

The other man was dressed in a dark brown pinstripe suit with a sky-blue shirt and a sapphire tie that brought out the color of his eyes.

“Jens—” The greeting broke off and Misha stopped in his tracks. He looked at Jensen, eyes narrowing in scrutiny, moving from Jensen’s hair to his shoes and then back again. He frowned in thought before speaking. “Since when do you do the twink thing?”

“I don’t,” Jensen growled feeling a heated flush rise up his neck.

“Well, it’s either that or you’re going through a mid-life crisis.” But then his eyes lit up and he smiled like the Cheshire cat. Jensen braced himself, for one never knew what was going to come out of Misha’s mouth when he got that look. “Or…are you and Jared role-playing again?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. Misha knew way too much about his and Jared’s sex life. He wasn’t sure how because Jared wasn’t one to kiss and tell and Jensen knew it wasn’t coming from him.

“No, Mish, we are _not_ role-playing.” He turned to resume his trek toward Jared’s office.

Misha called out to his back, “You know, the color makes you look younger.”

Jensen swiveled on his heel to face Misha again, his steps now moving him backward. “Not helping here, man. Just stop while you’re ahead.”

“Fine. See if I try being nice to you again.” Misha ducked down a side hallway leading to his office suite before Jensen could say anything more. He could hear the man chuckling.

Jensen shook his head, but he smiled. Misha was a strange one at times, but he was a good guy at heart. He turned around again only to run directly into a smartly-dressed Alona.

“Oops, sorry!” she blindly apologized before looking up at Jensen. “Jensen! Oh, hey.” There was a momentary pause before, “Wow. What the hell happened to your hair?” The young woman was like a little sister to Jensen and wasn’t afraid to say what was on her mind.

“Don’t ask,” Jensen grumbled. “Hey, have you seen Jared?”

Her eyes lingered on his too-blond hair for a moment longer before meeting his eyes. “I just came from his office,” she gestured to the pile of folders she was putting back into order in her arms after their collision. “He had to sign off on these contracts. I’m sure he hasn’t had a chance to wander off yet.”

“Great. Thanks, Al.”

Alona nodded. “And Jensen?”

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, brow raised.

“It’s different, but it’s not as bad as you probably think it is. You never know, Jared might like it.” She winked before heading off with a sway of her hips to wherever it was she was going before they’d bumped into each other.

Jared might like it? No. Jensen knew Jared, knew what Jared liked and disliked. Not once had his husband ever shown an inclination toward anything other than what Jensen was: tall, muscular, and…very much not a twink.

As Jensen approached Jared’s office suite, his steps slowed; he wasn’t in so much of a rush now that he was there. The large, wooden double doors to Jared’s office were closed. Lindsey, Jared’s secretary, was on the phone, but she covered the mouthpiece and told Jensen to go on in, that Jared was expecting him.

His fingers closed around the doorknob and Jensen slowly turned it. The door swung open quietly on well-oiled hinges. Jared was sitting at his desk, head down, long bangs hanging over his brow as he concentrated on the paperwork that was spread out in front of him. His tie was loosened, the top button of his salmon-colored shirt was undone, and his sleeves were rolled up revealing his beautifully muscled forearms.

Jensen closed the door behind him. The soft _snick_ of the latch catching had Jared looking up from his work. Jensen swallowed. “Hey,” he said as he moved into the room. Jensen’s hand came up and he rubbed self-consciously at the nape of his neck.

Jared said nothing as he dropped his pen on the desk and got up from his chair, the leather creaking as he stood.

“I hope I’m not too late.”

Jared came around from behind his desk and crossed the room in what seemed like three long strides. He stopped in front of Jensen and looked at him with dark— _and wanting?_ —eyes.

Jensen blinked. He had to be seeing that wrong. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Jared had one giant hand wrapped around the base of Jensen’s skull, fingers sliding through his hair, pulling him up into a wet and heated kiss as the other pressed against his lower back to drag Jensen closer.

Jared’s tongue swept into Jensen’s mouth ravishing him and Jensen could do nothing but hold on, fingers digging into Jared’s biceps, and go along for the ride. He groaned when he felt Jared’s arousal press against his hip. They were both breathless and gasping for air when Jared finally pulled away.

“You don’t know how much I want to bend you over the couch and just fuck you right now,” Jared growled.

Jensen’s own rapidly hardening cock twitched at his husband’s words. Because, fuck… It wouldn’t be the first time, and certainly not the last, that they’d done the deed in Jared’s office. He could certainly get on board with that idea.

He grinned up at his husband, his anxiety forgotten for the moment. “I won’t say no.” Jensen waggled an eyebrow as he reached down between them and gripped the firm line of Jared’s dick through the thin fabric of his slacks; he gave it a gentle squeeze and nipped the underside of Jared’s jaw causing the other man to groan. “Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are when you’re like this,” he whispered into Jared’s ear, “when you need me like this?”

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared said, voice hoarse and graveled with need. His hands slid down and cupped Jensen’s ass. Jensen could feel the warm puffs of Jared’s breath against the sensitive skin of his neck and then the sharp pinch of teeth followed by the soothing drag of Jared’s tongue. He closed his eyes and gasped when he felt the fingers of Jared’s right hand slip into the tear in his jeans and caress his now smooth-as-a-baby’s-bottom ass cheek, and coming oh-so-close to where Jensen needed— _wanted_ —to be touched.

“All hot and bothered,” Jensen said on a panted breath as he rubbed up against Jared. Maybe Alona was right. Jared seemed to like the hair if the way he was acting told him anything. If that was the case, Jensen could deal with his fucked up hair…for a little while longer.

Jensen felt Jared’s hands move further down. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted up from the floor. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Jared’s hips as Jared carried him over to the sitting area. Jared backed up to one of the couches and sat down. Jensen shifted so he sat straddling Jared’s lap, knees pressing into the couch to either side of Jared’s thighs.

Jensen took Jared’s face between his hands and sucked Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth. He rocked down against his husband as he pried Jared’s mouth open with his tongue. It wasn’t long before Jensen’s shirt was torn off over his head and Jared’s shirt was unbuttoned; Jensen quickly shoved Jared’s undershirt up and out of the way so he had access to the expanse of heated flesh hidden beneath.

Their flies were quickly worked open and Jared took them both in hand and began to stroke them together. Jensen, hands on Jared’s broad shoulders, fingers pressing into thick muscle through the soft fabric of his shirt, bowed his back and closed his eyes at the sensations running through him. He rut up into Jared’s firm grip, breaths growing heavier and heavier with every up and down slide of Jared’s fist; he could hear Jared’s pants growing harsher as well.

Jensen could feel his orgasm beginning to build up inside him.

“Jesus, Jare… So close. Yeah, just like that.”

“Wanna fuck you, Jensen.” Jared’s barely-there stubble rasped against Jensen’s skin as Jared teased the sensitive places along his neckline with his mouth.

A shiver ran up Jensen’s spine. He could hear the yearning in Jared’s voice. His husband wanted him bad.

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

When Jared’s hand left his cock, Jensen nearly whimpered at the loss. Once more, he was lifted and set down on the couch as Jared got up; Jared manhandling him like that was the biggest damn turn-on for Jensen—and Jared knew it.

“Get your jeans off,” Jared ordered as he crossed the room to lock his door, flushed cock bobbing from the open fly of his slacks only half hidden by his shirt, and then headed back over to his desk to rifle through one of the drawers.

Jensen scrambled to kick off his shoes and shimmy out of the worn denim. The material had barely had a chance to hit the floor before Jared was back.

Christ. If Jensen had known Jared harbored a kink for the twink look, he might have gone back to it years ago; although, he wasn’t sure how well it would sell down at the club.

Jared sat back down on the couch, a half-full bottle of lube in his hand. He spilled some into his palm and then began slicking himself up. Jensen watched the hypnotic movement of Jared’s hand on his cock, the darkened head appearing and disappearing in the loose ring of his fingers.

“That’s enough,” Jensen said, unable to wait any longer. He took the bottle from Jared’s hand and tossed it to the floor. He didn’t bother wasting the time to prep himself; he was still loose enough from this morning.

Seconds later, he was sinking down onto Jared’s girth with a groan. “Fuck, yeah,” he said with a low moan as he was spread wide open.

Jared’s hands slid down Jensen’s sides and grasped him by the hips, lifting him slightly, and then he thrust up, their position sending his cock directly over Jensen’s prostate. Jensen bit deeply into Jared’s shoulder to keep from shouting out and alerting everyone on the floor of their activities—not that he cared, but he didn’t have to work here. It wasn’t going to take him long. He’d already been so close…

Heat shot through his core and he was blinded by a white light as he climaxed several thrusts later, each and every one of them expertly sliding over his sweet spot. His ass clenched tightly around Jared’s thick cock and Jensen cried out, unable to hide it in time. He gripped Jared’s tie and pulled him up so he could seal his mouth over his husband’s just as Jared hit his own peak, muffling the other man’s shout between their lips and swallowing it down.

Their chests heaved. Jensen’s heart pounded behind his ribs and his whole body thrummed. He could feel Jared buried deep inside him and his muscles twitched around him with the aftershocks of his orgasm. When Jared’s arms wrapped around Jensen and pulled him close, he let himself go lax. It was only then that Jensen noticed Jared was still fully clothed. _How hot was that?_

“’S not what you think,” Jared murmured into the crook of Jensen’s neck a few breaths later.

“Huh?” was all Jensen managed to slur out. He needed another minute to come around, to get his brain back online again.

“You think it’s this.” Jared reached up to run his long fingers through the soft tufts of Jensen’s too-blond hair. “But it’s not.”

Jensen took a moment to shift up, grimacing slightly when Jared’s cock slid from his well-used hole; he slowly sat back. Jared had an all too serious look on his face, but there was a look of adoration in his hazel eyes that was reserved just for Jensen.

“You want to know what turns me on the most, what the hottest thing about you is?” Jared asked, expression softening.

Jensen could fathom a guess and say it was his dancing or his looks, but he knew he’d be wrong. He knew, with Jared, it was so much more than just that.

Jared smiled, dimples creasing his cheeks. “’S you. Everything that you are.” Jared let the backs of his fingers caress Jensen’s cheekbone. “I could see as soon as you walked in the door that you were uncomfortable, anxious…and yet you still came here. For me. Thank you for that.”

Jensen’s lips parted, but he didn’t know what to say. _You’re welcome_ just didn’t seem like the right thing.

Jared leaned up and kissed Jensen again. “Love you, Jensen, with all my heart,” he said between the tender press of their lips.

“Love you, too,” Jensen replied, lips brushing against Jared’s, reluctant to pull away.

They lay together afterward, Jensen in Jared’s lap, secure in the circle of his arms. It felt good to be loved as much as he was. Jensen didn’t know a soul on this earth who had a bigger heart than Jared. If given the chance, he would stay where he was for the rest of forever.

But life didn’t work that way. There was still the luncheon and Jared still had work to do after. Jensen should really get down to the club for a few hours of practice as well.

Jared soon let his arms drop and Jensen moved to sit up. He saw Jared’s eyes briefly flicker up to his hair. There was a subtle twitch at the corner of Jared’s mouth and Jensen knew what was coming.

“You know—” Jared started.

“Shut up,” Jensen warned without much heat behind the words.

“What?” Jared asked innocently.

Jensen climbed off his husband’s lap and bent over to pick his clothes up from the floor.

“You don’t have to say it. I know what I look like,” Jensen said as he tugged his pants back on and buttoned them.

“Hey, I wasn’t gonna— Just maybe…”

Jared gave Jensen the dirtiest of grins causing a coil of heat to spiral up Jensen’s spine.

_Seriously?_

Jared lifted his hips from the couch and tucked himself away. When he was done, he reached up and got a finger through one of Jensen’s belt loops. He pulled Jensen back down into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him there.

“You like this?” Jensen reached up and gripped a handful of his hair. “This?”

Jared carefully took hold of Jensen’s hand and brought it back down. “Yes, I like it. A lot. But it’s not who you are and I know that. If you want to change it tomorrow, that’s up to you. But let’s just say I won’t complain if you keep it a little longer.”

Jensen stared at Jared. He thought about what Misha had said earlier.

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“How does Misha know about the role-playing?”

Jared’s eyes gave it all away. Jensen grabbed the nearest throw pillow and smacked Jared upside the head with it. “Seriously?”

The next thing he knew, Jared had twisted them around and Jensen was now lying flat on his back on the couch with Jared over him pinning him down, one hand wrapped around Jensen’s wrists holding them above his head on the armrest.

“Oh? And you’ve _never_ told Chris or Steve _anything_ about our sex lives?” Jared dragged a finger down Jensen’s sternum causing him to squirm…because, _dammit_ , that tickled. Jensen knew he was in trouble because Jared had a wicked smile on his face.

Jensen stubbornly pursed his lips, but his smile broke through and betrayed him.

Jensen would never ‘fess up to the girly screech he let out when Jared dove in and attacked him in his most sensitive and ticklish places. Jensen giggled uncontrollably and quickly lost his breath. He tried to push Jared up and off him, but Jared was taking full advantage of his extra weight and muscle. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared and tried to gain some modicum of control, but that didn’t work either. He begged and pleaded breathlessly, but Jared laughed and didn’t let up…until they suddenly rolled and crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

It was no quiet thing, not with two grown men of their stature. Seconds later, Jared’s intercom buzzed. It was Lindsey asking if everything was okay. That made them laugh even harder.

Billion dollar business owner or not, Jared was still a kid at heart—and Jensen loved him dearly for that. And, as his wonderful husband had just taken the time to remind him, Jared loved Jensen…just for being him.

No matter what color his hair might be.

 

~ Fin ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My email address is in my profile. If anyone should like to contact me for anything, please feel free to drop me a line :)


End file.
